1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bindings for snowboards.
2. Background of the Invention
The sport of snowboarding is a relatively new sport that has exploded in popularity during the 1990's. However, the bindings which hold the snowboarder's boots in place on the snowboard are substantially the same as the bindings used for snow skiing without regard to the very different functional needs of snowboarders. Currently, the snowboarder's bindings are bolted into place. To change the angle of the bindings requires the snowboarder to remove their boot from the board and, using a screwdriver, unbolt the bindings and reset them to a different angle. This is a complicated and time-consuming process which cannot be practically done while on the slopes or between snowboarding runs. This is a serious disadvantage in snowboarding for the following reasons:
A snowboarder positions his or her feet at an angle on the snowboard to steer the snowboard down the slope. To accommodate the differing needs of snowboard athletes, it is very important that the angle of the bindings be adjustable. Moreover, changing snow conditions can be a reason why one may desire to change the angle of the bindings to change the ride of the snowboard. For example, the snowboarder may want to reverse the facing of the bindings so that they can change the leading foot on the snowboard from the right foot to the left foot much as a "goofy footed" surfer does on a surfboard.
Furthermore, the prior art binding restricts a snowboarder's ability to ride ski-lifts to return to the top of the slopes to continue their activities. Since, the snowboard bindings, and therefore the snowboarder's feet, are set at an angle, roughly 45.degree. from perpendicular to the edge of the snowboard, it is difficult to sit in a normal position on the ski-lift. It is even more difficult when two people must sit next to each other on the lift, as they typically must on a ski-lift. The angle of the bindings causes the two riders' snowboards to bump together during the ride. A snowboarder must sit at an uncomfortable or even unsafe angle while on the ski-lift chair or more commonly, the snowboarder must remove their rear foot from the board to straighten out the board and ride the lift. The uncomfortable angle causes pain in both the ankles and knees of the user, especially after a full day on the slopes. The pain can last for days after one has been snowboarding.
Removing the rear foot to partially alleviate the pain presents the snowboarder with several problems. First, the front foot remains at the permanent angle of the snowboard binding while ascending the slope on the lift. This can be uncomfortable because without the rear foot in place, the weight of the snowboard is hanging, at an angle, off of just the front foot. Once, the snowboarder reaches the top, they must re-bind their rear foot to the snowboard. Typically, this involves considerable time and effort on the part of the snowboarder because they must insure that the bindings are secure and comfortable. Finally, in order to re-bind the rear foot, a snowboarder must sit down, usually in the snow. Thus, to re-bind the rear foot, the snowboarder must endure the discomfort of sitting in the wet, cold snow and then he or she must stand up after both feet are bound to the snowboard, which can be a difficult task in itself.
Each of these activities, changing the angle of the bindings and re-binding the rear foot after using the ski lift, takes valuable time. Since lift tickets for ski slopes can cost several hundred dollars, a snowboarder wishes to spend as much time as possible snowboarding as opposed to the abovementioned activities. Hence, a need exists for bindings whose angle can be readily and easily adjusted while the snowboarder's boots remain bound to a snowboard but will still remain locked while the snowboard is in use on the slopes.